


9/11/06 (Remembered Fear)

by Izhilzha



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: 9/11, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie remembers where he was 5 years ago--and where Don wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9/11/06 (Remembered Fear)

"He's kind of busy." Megan smiled apologetically at Charlie, who was watching his brother pace the length of the war room while talking on his cell.

Charlie nodded, not taking his eyes off Don. "I guess he was busy then, too. Dad saw the early news, tried to call the Albuquerque office, and couldn't get through. Mom finally made Dad sit down and eat breakfast instead of 'cluttering up the phone lines'. That's when Don called, just long enough to say he was okay."

"You weren't sure?" Megan frowned.

Charlie shrugged. "He'd been in DC for a seminar that weekend."


End file.
